


Tumblr Pornlet 42: Now

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, FBI Guy Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slight Exhibitionsim, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Right here, right now.”Derek lifts his shirt over his head and loves what he sees once he’s done.





	Tumblr Pornlet 42: Now

“Right here, right now.” 

Derek lifts his shirt over his head and loves what he sees once he’s done.

It isn’t often that Stiles is rendered speechless. In fact, Derek can count on one hand the time he’s seen it happen. This makes the fifth. He caused three of them.

Life is good.

“I,” Stiles’ face is pink, and he suddenly looks like the embarrassed teenager he hasn’t been for years. “We can’t, Derek. I’m at work.” He glances at the back of the door Derek quite purposefully closed behind himself when he came in. He drops his voice. “And in case you hadn’t noticed, I work for the FBI. Who knows what kind of surveillance stuff is in here.”

Derek shrugs and flicks his button open, glad that he didn’t bother with a belt this morning. If he’d thought this through better, he’d have bought lube with him. It’s only been a few hours since he woke up to Stiles fingering him open though. What’s there will do. It means he already smells like Stiles, too.

He licks his lips at the idea that they might get caught, that others might see that he’s completely and utterly Stiles’. “I don’t really care.”

Stiles shifts in his seat, reaching down to adjust his pants despite himself. “This is not the kind of workplace where people have afternoon delight.”

Derek can’t help but laugh. “I’ve smelled the evidence of at least a dozen examples of people doing exactly that the last few times I’ve come to see you.” He slides his zip down, and tilts his head to the door. “Upstairs. A few offices over,” he nods towards the east end of the building. “Someone’s getting their clit licked right now.”

Stiles’ expression is priceless and Derek wants a camera almost as much as he wants Stiles’ hard cock in his ass. His husband’s face is stuck somewhere between horrified and seriously turned on.

Derek pushes his khakis down and palms himself in his shorts.

Stiles licks his lips, arousal apparently winning over distress.

Derek bites into his forearm to keep from howling when he comes. Stiles freaks out later when he realizes there is werewolf blood on one of his reports.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170075167536/right-here-right-now-derek-lifts-his-shirt) on [my tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com). NSFWish. Follow me there to get my pornlets before they hit AO3.


End file.
